Magical Trumpet
by IcedTeaLollies
Summary: Aisha, Eve and Rena were just ordinary girls struggling with relationships and romance life. But when a magical incident happens, these girls aren't normal anymore! It's time to save the world!... And get that boyfriend they always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Haru: Ok guys. Today I'm typing live at 7:31 AM. You'd better thank me for this! QAQ**

**Elsword: Live? Since when were you "live"? **

**Aisha: She was just joking Elsword *thumps staff on Elsword's head***

**Haru: -_- Let's just get this done and over with. I wanna sleep.**

* * *

Prologue

School had ended a week ago, and soon I realised the days would pass in a one-hour-one-second sort of fashion.

"That's it." I muttered to myself. I sat myself in a chair and started typing random things into the computer.

"Hm?" I squinted at the screen as it showed up a strange, purple ad. "What's this?" I asked myself as I clicked it.

_Trumpet Lessons free! _It read. _Join now and get one free, shiny Trumpet!_

_Trumpet Lessons? Free Trumpet?_ I frowned. Sounded a little too inviting to me. But my hand clicked on the sign up button anyway. I keyed in my details and soon it came up with a notice saying stuff like, _Congrats for joining! You'll be sent an email to blah blah blah!_

I walked back into my living room and laid down on the couch. But I had sat on the couch for no longer than one second, before I heard my computer say: "You got mail!"

I twirled my purple pigtails around as I read my email. _Congrats for signing up! You have selected as an honanary student! This means you'll be getting private lessons with your tutor! _I looked at the address. _Magical Hill cres? Number 3? But that's right next door!_

I looked next door to confirm. Sure enough, there was a man playing a Trumpet. His music seemed to flow in a very jazz-like manner and made me want to dance. _I'd better quit gawping at him and actually meet him. _I thought. I raced outside and knocked on his door.

"Hello?" Answered the man. He wore gold edged glasses on his nose, and he didn't exactly look like a nice person.

"Hello!" I cheerfully replied. "My name is Aisha Robinson! I joined your Trumpet class, you see. And-"

"Enough." He interrupted. "We need to get something sorted."

"My Trumpet?" I asked, brightly.

"No. Come in here."

* * *

I stared at a circulating globe, which seemed to make me dizzy every time it turned.

The man stared right into my eyes. "My name is Glave, but I'm not the same person as I once was."

I watched him blankly. "Uhm... Ok..."

Glave continued to speak. "You might find this weird and all, but Aisha, you're not a normal human. You're not a weak, powerless human. You're a Magical Girl-and saving the world is your duty."

* * *

**Haru: That's it, guys! Now, where do I put my dedications?**

**Aisha: You're as stupid as Elsword, Haru. You're supposed to put them at the top.**

**Haru: Ehh... Well it won't hurt to put it here. I would like to dedicate this story to Aishaelementalmaster, because guess what? Aisha is a Elemental Master in this story! And I would also like to dedicate this story to my Trumpet teacher because... You're awesome! Anyway, sorry this was so short, but see you next time!**


	2. That Meeting

Aisha was once again sitting in front of the computer, bored. She stroked a circle with wings sticking out of it. Wonder what it's for. she thought.

You see, not long ago, Aisha had attended a local Trumpet class, but it wasn't any normal trumpet class. It was actually a plan to contact Aisha, but she had no idea why. The trumpet tutor was actually Glave, the administrator of Space and Time, but he had been cursed into...well, an older version of himself.

Aisha sighed. It had been one whole week since she had met Glave and obtained the golden winged circle. She still had no idea what it was for.

Follow your heart, Aisha. And you'll soon see the answer. Glave had said. Follow my heart? Sounded a little too clichéd to me.

Follow your heart, Eve!

Eve woke up with, a little shocked by what had happened in her dream. Chung was just in front of her a moment ago, then the next minute, Chung was replaced by a stuffed animal.

"Scary..." Eve muttered as she got out of bed. She pulled on her school uniform, which was a white shirt with a aquamarine dress on top. She then went to the mirror to tie up her ribbon.

As she was tying her ribbon in place, she saw something in the corner of her eye. She whipped around, and saw the same stuffed toy in her dream.

"Who are you?" asked Eve with a shaky voice. Her amber eyes seemed uncertain.

"I am Oberon." replied the stuffed toy. Eve looked at the toy carefully to check it wasn't a puppet. The toy blinked, as if to say "Stop looking at me!" or to signify that it was getting awkward.

"Oh, um," Eve twiddled her hair, "I'm, uh, very sorry." Act mature! Eve yelled at herself. What if Chung was here, and he saw you talking to a stuffed toy and stuttering?!

"I am Oberon-" continued Oberon

See? I snapped at myself. Even a stuffed toy is acting more mature than you!

"-and I was cursed to be a stuffed toy."

What? "So you're not actually a stuffed toy?!" I stared at his glassy eyes.

The stuffed toy placed his furry hand on his chest. "It is my-"

I glanced at the clock, which said it was 7:59 AM.

"OH SNAP!" I grabbed Oberon and stuffed him in my already packed bag. "I'M LATE!" I quickly grabbed a piece of bread and ran off to the bus stop.

Rena woke up, brushed her teeth and hair, then got dressed in her aquamarine uniform. She then went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Another normal day.

Well, it was only an normal day until she got to the door and put on her shoes. Talking stuffed toys are not normal at all.

Rena has to bite her lip hard to refrain herself from screaming. She looked at the stuffed toy on her table, which could be comparable to a bunny, but it also had a cat tail instead of a bunny tail.

How did this toy get here? I don't own any toys, or anything of the sort!

Rena soon came to the conclusion that the toy must be alive, because there couldn't be anybody else in her house, as she lived alone.

"W-who are you?" She asked. As she did, she felt a little...childish.

"I am Ophelia." Replied the toy. " I have been cursed to be a toy like this. I used to be a-"

"Woah, woah. Please slow down. I'm finding it all hard to take in." I put my hand to my head. The toy only blinked and repeated herself again and again in the same manner, and once again, Rena repeated herself over and over again, until she looked at the clock.

It was 7:59 AM.

"Oh my-" Rena took a deep breath, as if to stop herself from saying the last word. "I'm really, really late!" She stuffed Ophelia into her very packed bag as well before running to the bus stop.

Ophelia could sense him, even in the stuffy prison she was in._ So Oberon has found her too. That's _great, even for an idiot like him.

Oberon burst out of his bag and yelled out "OPHELIA I FOUND HER!"

_That idiot. If it weren't for this bag, I would have gone and slapped him right here and right now._

Eve gasped. "Get back in there!" she hissed, "You'll attract everyone!" she shoved Oberon back in the bag, just in time too.

Chung walked over to Eve, and Eve quickly blushed.

"How's it going, Eve?" Chung gave one of his signature smiles, and if it was possible, Eve's face could possibly set fire.

"Ah!" Eve stutter. She heard Oberon in her bag say: "Go for the kiss!" But she knew she would never have the courage to do so. "Uh, h-hi Chung!" She blushed even more and ran on to the bus.

_How embarrassing! _Eve thought. _He was the one starting the conversation this time, but I barely got to say a thing! Is he even my love if I can't talk to him?_

But Eve had no time to think, because that was when "it" happened.

**Haru: DUN DUNN DUNNNNN! Cliffhanger!**

**Aisha: Why does it seem that Eve is taking MY place in the spotlight? **

**Haru: Uhm.**

**Aisha: Why do we not have our powers yet?**

**Haru: UHM.**

**Aisha: Why am I not mentioned as-**

**Haru: SHUT UP QQ It must be the new Surface Windows I got.**

**Aisha: You can't blame things on that, you know.**

**Haru: Anyway, see you next time!**


End file.
